¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan?
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Una recomendación y dos avisos-invitación informativos. ;)


**Buenas noches desde México queridos lectores.**

Hoy no traigo una historia nueva, por ahora. Pero quiero hacerles partícipes de tres eventos que han ocurrido este mes.

1.- A quienes les gusto el fic Yaoi de TODO Y NADA, esta es una recomendación de mi parte para ustedes. Resulta que el año pasado se estreno la película: "Call me by your name" basada en la novela del mismo nombre de su autor André Aciman.

Este mes estará compitiendo por el Oscar a Mejor película y Mejor actor, por el papel de Ellio encarnado por el joven actor Timothée Chalamet. Éste chico se enamora de un hombre adulto que le lleva 7 años llamado Olliver y viven un intenso romance.

La película es lindísima, podría decir que hasta tierna, Ellio es una adoración. Los escenarios italianos invitan a soñar. Si tienen oportunidad de verla en pantalla grande, háganlo. Si no, la pueden encontrar en la red puesto que se estrenó a principios del 2017, pero apenas la semana pasada llegó a los cines en México.

Más que la temática gay de la que trata, de que este nominada al Oscar sin ser una gran producción hollywoodense, lo que te hace vibrar es el relato del primer amor. Es conmovedor hasta las lágrimas y el final… el del libro (que se los recomiendo mucho, mucho, si gustan de temas donde el motivo es el amor) te deja conteniendo la respiración, situándote claramente en la piel de Ellio.

En mi caso me costó un poco de tiempo recuperarme. Esas historias que te hacen sentir de esa manera son las que valen la pena. También quise recomendárselas porque en los sentimientos y emociones de Ellio percibí como debió sentirse Terry ante el encuentro del primer amor, de enamorarse de forma autentica y total.

Se los recomiendo mucho, tanto la película (que, aunque sabemos que es una adaptación de la novela, es hermoso ponerle rostros y escenarios) y el libro, bueno, no se diga. A mí me encantó.

Ojalá puedan disfrutarla y ojalá gane alguna estatuilla en la premiación, aunque mi corazón está dividido con La forma del agua, de Del Toro y Call me by your name.

* * *

2.- Éste año, éste mes, mi grupo de la Mafia Granchester cumple 5 años de haberse creado. Wow… cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido.

Quiero felicitar a las chicas que se han mantenido durante éste tiempo al pie del cañón, a favor del querido jefe Granchester, para que cada abril él se sienta halagado por sus chicas durante la Guerra Florida.

Un fuerte abrazo a Cilenita, Gezabel, Igzell, Lady Supernova y a Aoi Ai que se ha reincorporado recientemente.

El día 21 de Febrero, tendremos nuestra fiesta de aniversario en nuestra casa el Foro Rosa: el ciber hogar de Pony, (cuna del candymundo).

Están todos y todas cordialmente invitados a nuestra celebración. Si ya son miembros del foro allí las esperamos y si no, ¿qué esperan para registrarse? Habrá historias, juegos, dinámicas, regalito de firmas de aniversario y mucho más, al puro estilo de la Mafia Negra.

¡No pueden perdérselo!

* * *

3.- Y por último…

Quiero hacerles otra una invitación, pero esta es personal. Hace pocos días he inaugurado mi canal de videos en youtuve, donde narraré mis historias, como una especie de "audio-libro".

Me habían enviado varias solicitudes de otros canales para narrarlas, pero después de pensarlo mucho decidí ser yo misma quien se las comparta.

Pueden encontrarme con mi seudónimo que uso en el fandom "Odet la chica de Terry" y suscribirse. Me hará muy feliz el placer de su compañía.

Ya subí mi presentación y bienvenida al canal, también subí "Te enterraré en mi jardín" y "Dos almas en el cementerio".

La siguiente historia a compartir será "La raíz" y espero poder contar con su presencia. También tendré algunas sorpresitas además de mis fanfics.

Cosas lindas están sucediendo y desee compartírselas, espero que se encuentren bien donde quiera que estén, yo sigo por aquí, no me aparto, no he desaparecido del fandom y no estoy muerta (JAJAJA) Reciban un fuerte abrazo.

Saludos especiales a Phambe hasta Francia, mil gracias por tu lindo último mensaje, mis mejores deseos para ti también y que sea un estupendo año.

Por hoy eso es todo, estoy un poco enfermita de gripe, así que es hora de ir a la cama a descansar. Espero poder intercambiar mensajes con ustedes en mi canal de forma más personal. Este nuevo proyecto es como comenzar una nueva aventura para mí.

Bendiciones y hasta pronto.

 **Sean felices, y como dijo Oliver a Ellio en Call me by your name… "Si no es luego, ¿Cuándo?"**

 **Sean felices ;)**

 **Chica de Terry.**


End file.
